That Alois, a Cat Lover
by little MetallicStars in myMind
Summary: Sex kitties in the mail nowadays, what next?


**Smut, rape, a slutty Alois and no plot is all I have to say for the warnings :O **

**By the way, this was written in response to a request by **animeannie **(First ever request fic, yeah!)**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters. They belong to Yana Toboso.*ML: runs off to her emo corner and sobs T^T***

"Your Highness, the package you ordered has arrived."

Claude stood at the entrance of Alois's bedroom ,carrying a hefty box as if it were a mere tray of sweets. The addressed, who was lying atop his bed and fiddling with his flimsy bowtie, switched his amusement towards the butler.

"Is it that thing I've been waiting for…?" Alois asked sweetly with a questioning tilt of his head.

"…"

"Well don't just stand there, Claude, open it!"

Claude's eyes widened as he snipped the box open and pried apart the flaps. He caught a glimpse of shining teal hair and…

He peered gingerly into its depths, unsure of what he might be seeing was even possible. Alois shoved him away just as Claude managed to catch a fleeting image of furry ears.

"I've been waiting soooo long for this to be delivered," Alois rambled, chucking packaging peanuts behind his back, a couple of which pelted Claude in the face. Alois stood up with a hand planted firmly on his hip. H e grinned at the young boy who rose from the box.

"He's cuter than I was expecting. And what pretty eyes…"

Alois's voice drifted as he stared at the slim child's amethyst and aqua pupils; ignoring the unamused scowl he received from the latter. The boy was lovely, that was true, and the ruffle trimmed blue apron he was clad in _'makes him all the cuter…' _Alois liked that; it barely reached the boy's mid-thighs and the ribbons wound tightly behind him barely concealed his rear. On top of it all, the boy had black ears which resembled those of a cat, and behind him a matching black furred tail swished in discomfort.

Needless to say, the neko was none too pleased to be there; being watched by a creepy, slightly older blonde boy and his stoic-faced butler. The neko grimaced as he caught sight of said butler grinning eerily at him in a Cheshire Cat like fashion.

Alois stepped toward the boy and nudged his way next to his face.

"What's your name?" he whispered, sending the words drifting like a butterfly across a flushing cheekbone.

"My…my name is Ciel," Ciel mumbled. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed the inching Alois as politely as he could from his personal space. '_Fucking perverts_,' he cursed.

"I see," Alois cooed. "What a beautiful name; I'd love to-"

The butler coughed.

"Claude!" Alois snapped his fingers. "Bring something…_delicious_ for Ciel and I to enjoy," he added the last part with a waggle of his eyebrows. Claude bowed silently in understanding before sauntering out of the room unwillingly.

The blonde sighed as he heard the final clicks of his butler's heels heading out the door before grinning at Ciel who was feeling rather suspicious about the blonde's motives. Ciel shrugged slightly to himself. He was hoping for some sort of dessert coming.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Alois chirped.

"New at what, exactly?" Ciel asked carefully.

"Ha! See, see, I knew it! It's quite odd, actually; the cat boys I order are usually experienced with their profession. By now they'd be doing something really kinky like jerking off in fr-"

"_What_ profession," Ciel said sharply, growing annoyed at the blonde's excessive rambling. He hated pretentious people, not mention the perverted ones. Both descriptions seemed to fit the boy in front of him.

Alois' eyes hooded and the corners of his mouth twisted into a satisfied little smirk at Ciel's ignorance.

"Tell me...am I your first fuck?" Alois whispered, sending hot breath sweeping past Ciel's ear which earned a shiver. A hand drifted down to Ciel's black tail and and began rubbing it upwards in an enticing manner, making Ciel squirm and grip Alois' arm in response.

"Oh, so I am." The knowing and devious glint in the blonde's eye struck Ciel's nerves in an unpleasant way.

"That just makes it all the sweeter." Alois snuck a hand beneath the ruffles of Ciel's apron and fondled the neko's penis, making it spring to life with each squeeze and rub of the tip. Ciel shut his eyes tightly, and arched his back which in turn pressed his chest again the other's, giving the blonde easier access to his balls.

"St-stop it!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh but Ciel, your body is telling me otherwise and as I always say you should always go with your instincts!" Another sharp fisting of Ciel's crotch.

"Mmm, I like your body, Ciel," Alois whispered into the boy's ear. "Especially your plump little dick, it's so se-_What are doing?.!"_

Ciel shoved Alois to the floor and gave him a quick, stinging kick in the side.

"I told you to stop that!" Ciel snarled in reply, tugging his apron down to hide his hard-on before giving another sharp kick to Alois's jaw.

"You're a fucking pervert, don't you dare touch me!" Ciel cried. He stumbled away shakily, afraid of what may happen next.

Alois gripped his sleeve with a thumb and mopped the corner of his bleeding mouth angrily.

"You're my PET! I can do whatever I damn well feel like!"

"Shut up!"

He stepped back, beginning to feel sick at his situation. Alois raised himself up and gave the boy a seductively smug glare before yelling over his shoulder, "Claude, do you have the things I called for?"

Claude entered the room instantly with a small black bag to hand to his master. Alois nodded approvingly and dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

Ciel observed in peaked curiosity as the blonde reached a hand inside with a smirk and procured an oddly shaped ring.

"Like I said before, my dear Ciel, you are my pet and pets definitely do not treat their masters with such audacious disrespect. Get over here. _Now_."

Ciel slowly stepped forward out of fear of worse consequences if he didn't oblige.

"Put your hands on the headboard."

"…"

"Now I want you to bend over it a bit and…think about what you did wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel snapped angrily. He choked on his words as he felt _something-_the ring_-_being shoved down his erection. As it inched down it became painfully tight and stinging.

"How does it feel?" Alois asked, receiving a stunned glance. He pulled out a pair of handuffs and snapped them onto the neko's skinny wrists, binding him to the foot of the bed.

Ciel didn't have time to protest as he heard another sharp click and felt the ring begin to vibrate. His legs shifted uncomfortably from the excitement rushing to his crotch.

"I HATE it! T-take it off!" he ordered.

"But I want to see you red and sweaty all over," Alois mumbled with a feigned pout. "See, look how flushe-"

The blonde received a sharp kick in the stomach, making him double over in pain and gasp for breath.

"I. DON'T. _WANT_. THIS," Ciel snarled, being careful to enunciate his wishes.

Alois recovered quickly and pulled Ciel's head back by the hair.

"I was being nice to you before by giving you some pleasurable torture, but I guess that's just not enough to train you, isn't it?" Alois tugged his sleeves to his elbows and shoved Ciel's head down.

Nothing else but the sound of a hand crashing onto Ciel's ass and the resulting pained moans slipped from outside the room.

"Stop it! Let me go, I don't want this!"

"But if I don't you'll become an even bigger undiscipline pet." Alois smiled serenely as he slapped Ciel's ass harshly, making the boy shriek and twist his tail in pain.

Ciel could barely keep himself up as Alois gave his rounded ass another spank, making it swell and leaving a throbbing handprint engraved. Precum slowly trickled down Ciel's thighs since the vibrator hadn't been turned off.

Another smack sent Ciel writhing his legs across his throbbing need. His back arched, grazing the bars at the foot of the bed and he cried out shrilly, only fueling Alois's fun.

"You promise to behave?" Alois moved a palm over Ciel's ass, alternating caressing and groping the flamed cheeks. "You'll let me do anything I want with you without any more trouble?"

Tears slipped from beneath Ciel's wet eyelashes. The pain was too unbearable; what with Alois's unfortunate talent at spanking along with the vibrator sending blood rushing down to his begging length.

"…Yes. J-Just as long as you let me leave from here afterwards," he managed to say, immediately regretting his choice.

Alois stared at him coldly.

"If you didn't hear before, I'm telling you again. I am your master. You do not give me orders around here. You either let me fuck you as hard as I want or I'll get Claude to finish the job and give you a thorough spanking."

Ciel's eyes widened fearfully at this news which Alois returned with a smirk.

"Actually…," Alois twisted his mouth and squinted his eyes in thought,"that might not be so bad. Having _both_ Claude and me tort-"

"Fine!"

"Lovely."

Alois gave Ciel a playfully soft slap on his ass and uncuffed him from the bed. Ciel obliged grudgingly and said nothing as Alois picked him up with ease and plopped him onto the mattress.

Alois drew the transparent curtains around them before grabbing the black bag nearby. Its contents spilled onto the covers. Ciel observed with interest while he swiped his slightly tear-streaked face dry with his fist. The bag was full of things he had never seen before; ribbons and more rings…what seemed to be a ribbed stick…a spiked collar…an indistinguishable heap of pink frilled cloth with loops of strings jumbled in…

Finally Alois found what he was looking for and held it up with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "Haha, found it!"

"Lipstick?" Ciel arched a brow at the creamy magenta color of the make-up. Alois smirked again and hushed him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I thought you would look even more fetching with it on…."

Alois slid his hand under the blue apron and stopped at Ciel's quivering crotch. He began tracing small circles over the boy's heated penis.

"…somewhere like here," he finished, smearing Ciel's erection with the substance. He went around the shaft, over the wet tip, and all the way back down, slower than before. Ciel shuddered, feeling his balls harden considerably with the teasing touches. He hated to admit it, but it felt good. _Really_ good.

"_AH!"_

Ciel sucked in his breath as he felt the pointed, yet somewhat dulled, tip of the lipstick being pressed down on the tip of his burgeoning penis, denting the hardening organ. Alois smiled cheerfully and shifted the lipstick's path down to Ciel's firm balls.

It swerved up and around the curve of one pink ball, painting it a vibrant magenta hue which shone brightly as the heat melted it slightly. Alois continued coloring the velvety flesh in rotating circles.

"_Mmm_…" Ciel shut his eyes and moaned as Alois discarded the lipstick and wrapped his silky tongue around the shaft, running it over and around the boy's dick before suckling the tip of Ciel's erection.

"_Ah_! It-it hurts take it off," Ciel pleaded, suddenly feeling the urge to cum from Alois's heated kisses.

Alois stopped mid-lick and raised his eyes to meet Ciel's.

"Wellll…you have been quite obedient since that spanking. So.."

The blonde grabbed the plastic ring with his teeth and nibbled around the skin that was being squeezed by the object. Ciel moaned and panted as Alois yanked the ring off and tossed away, giving a chance to finally sigh in relief.

Alois took the member back into his mouth and commenced sucking. Every so often he moaned onto it, sending waves of pleasure through Ciel who was gripping the mussed sheets in and grunting. The younger one raised his torso up involuntarily so that Alois could wrap his hands over the soft curves of his ass.

A tongue drifted down to Ciel's balls again but this time Alois molded his lips to the lump and sucked,occasionally using his lips to chew. This apparently was too much for Ciel who couldn't help but yelp and buck his hips into the older boy's mouth. Alois released his lips's hold on the member and drop the boy's ass back onto the sheets.

"How about we try something more fun?" Alois suggested after wiping away a bit of sweat from his forehead.

Ciel scoffed. "Like I have a choice," he grumbled, turning away to hide his flushed face.

Alois smiled agreeably. "Now you're getting it!"

Ciel's mouth gaped as he noticed Alois's features shift seductively, but he couldn't capture another glance as he was flipped onto his stomach. Ciel gasped as he felt something very stiff prod at his ass roughly. He winced as he felt its heat against his soft thighs.

Alois giggled at Ciel's surprise.

"I'm huge, I know. It's just a warning of things to come," he whispered against the small of Ciel's back, chilling the neko to the bone and making his erection tremble in anticipation. "But I'm not ready to do that yet…"Alois murmured.

Ciel rolled his eyes, unsure of what the blonde meant.

Alois pushed himself up so that he was sitting crosslegged on the bed. He smiled at Ciel in secretglee.

"I want to see you _masturbate_."

Ciel narrowed his gaze. "You're the slut around here! I would never do that!"

"'Like you have a choice,'" the blonde answered, pushing Ciel back flat on the bed so they could face each other.

Alois gripped Ciel's small erection and rubbed its red tip roughly. Ciel mewled and groaned, despite trying to contain the urge to do so and lost his footing on the sheets , making him slide down the thick pillow he was resting against; straight down into Alois's kneading fingers.

"Now, it's not that difficult," Alois said, giving Ciel a sharp squeeze, "just look a tmy face and think about me while you do it!"

Ciel slapped Alois's hand away. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

He continued to curse the blonde in his mind as he fisted his member. Ciel slid his palm up and down the shaft making a white rivulet trickle down slowly from the head and along the shaft.

His eyes fluttered shut as he jerked himself faster, and he laid back his head panting and mewling involuntarily. He cracked open an eye to find Alois observing his flustered face and equally pink erection that protruded from between his lewdly splayed legs. Ciel chose to ignore the drooling blonde and tore off his apron so that a burst of cool air could relieved his heated chest.

Before Ciel knew it, Alois's hands were all over him. One hand was abusing a nipple and the other clenching his thighs. The blonde gave Ciel's nipple a teasing nip before suckling it.

Ciel whimpered…which was probably the worst thing that he could have done since the sound seemed to turn on the other boy who took it as the chance to tweak his nipple harder, making it sting and become pert. Ciel moaned and released his hold on his penis, shifting his arms across the small of the other's back in an weak effort to shove him off.

"Now, now, we won't have any of that," Alois chided with his mouth still clamped on the pink bud. The vibrations his voice made caused Ciel to shift a leg over his erection uncomfortably. Cum began to drip down his shaft; thicker than before as a sign of his release.

Alois stood on his knees and scooched besides Ciel before heaving him onto his lap so they could face each other.

"W-what are you doing?" CIel asked, nervous of how strong the boy appeared to be. He could feel Alois's erection brushing across his slightly.

"Just brace yourself," Alois advised. He grasped the younger one's waist.

Alois targeted the pucker below Ciel's dripping need and allowed his large member to penetrate the spot. He let go of Ciel, allowing him to slide slowly onto the erection, as he slid down, Ciel's length brushed along Alois's abs, making him sigh although he felt like his body was splitting in two.

Ciel gritted his teeth as he sheathed himself the rest of the way onto Alois. It was a long, painful ride for him before he finally reached the base of Alois's crotch.

"Did that hurt?" A corner of the blonde's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Of course it does, you bastard!"

"Well too bad for you there's more coming." Alois thrust his hips up with a snicker, sending his erection farther, if it was possible, up Ciel's ass.

Ciel gave another cry and embraced the blonde's slick back, pressing his face into where the neck met his shoulder. Alis responded by sliding his palms up the sides of Ciel's frame, caressing the smooth and pale flesh before grinning wickedly and jerking his hips forward again; over and over, pounding into the wailing boy violently so that he could admire him bouncing on his crotch.

'_This isn't real, it's not really happening, it's all a dream…' _

Ciel released a choked gasp when he felt part of the blonde's erection dig into a corner of him; somewhere he never expected to feel bliss in such agony.

"Want me to do it again?" Alois shoved himself upwards, hitting Ciel's prostate on the mark which earned a pleased moan from the boy.

"Get…it..out of-of…me!" Ciel gasped. With one hand, he made an attempt to pull or maybe scratch at the thick length inside, only managingto give it a few unsuccessful tugs that made Alois giggle insanely.

Alois gave another painful jerk into Ciel and snickered. "Do it again, Ciel, that felt _really_ good!" He winked slyly and giggled again.

"Shut up!" Ciel screamed, feeling disgusted that he was getting turned on by everything. Hot liquid trickled down his shaft and he felt himself getting filled to the hilt with the other's essence.

"You-" Ciel couldn't say anything else before the blonde grasped him by his cheeks and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

At first Ciel thought about giving the cheeky bastard another slap…but he suddenly realized that Alois's kissing seemed…a little _odd_. For one thing, it wasn't harsh and demanding as he would have expected. Instead he could feel Alois's lips mold onto his own carefully, almost with what seemed to be a strong desire. The boy's tongue wormed between Ciel's lips and explored the younger's mouth in curiosity.

So without even thinking about the consequences, Ciel returned the kiss, albeit a bit peeved. Alois weaved his fingers into Ciel's hair and Ciel did the same whilst the blonde's other hand searched for Ciel's before so he could entertwine their fingers together.

They pulled apart with a heavy breath; Alois gazed into Ciel's mismatched irises almost as if he were looking into them for the first time. Ciel held the stare a few moments before averting his focus away to the corner of the room. There was an awkward silence.

Another thrust greeted his ass, a bit softly than before.

Ciel winced a tad, although the tugging feeling was replaced with easy penetration.

"_Mmmm_…," Ciel sighed deeply and relaxed his tensed muscles, not even fidgetting when Alois reversed their positions: Ciel laid back against the sheets instead of being seated on the blonde's lap.

In, out , in, out, …Alois moved in a soothing rhythm into the neko's body, never tearing his gaze from Ciel's face which was obscured by the blonde's huddled shadow. He noticed that Ciel's ears had wilted and his face soften as let Alois move in and out of him gently without protest.

The blonde pulled his softening erection out from between the boy's thighs. More thick cum pooled onto the bed as Alois fully unsheathed himself from Ciel's body.

He grimly inspected the many bruises and beads of cum smeared across Ciel's once unblemished skin. With a heavy breath he plopped down next to Ciel's limp form, pausing to brush his hand through Ciel's damp hair before planting a soft kiss on the neko's forehead.

"Maybe next time we'll invite Claude sometime."

Claude sat outside the doorway, his hand stuffed inside his trousers and his uniform blotched with cum. He slowed down his panting and unhanded his erection, bringing his ungloved hand to his mouth. He paused to slurp a thick glop of the white fluid from his black nails His mouth stetched into a smirk as he heard Alois's comment.

'_I'll be counting down to the very last second, my darling…'_

**XD ending is like: "ClaudexCiel? ClaudexAlois?" Didn't matter to me. :D (major Claude hater.)**

**I don't blame you if you think of me as a huge pervert…or that the lipstick bit was creepy. I was reading one of Minami Haruka's work and came across it thinking that our warped little blondie here would be guilty of doing something kinky like that :P**

**Yes, we are all (several of us, anyways) sad that Sebastian never made an appearance Dx he would have enjoyed Ciel thoroughly :D Heehee. I know I would have ;D**

**Please review to the story! Tell me what you liked and why (if you can), what could have been better, any constructive critique, or whatever else you care to let me know.**


End file.
